After the Mistletoe
by coffee4106
Summary: My take on one scene after the Mistletoe kiss.. deadly little plants they are!


**After the Mistletoe**

_Here ya go Fiona!!!!! Set after the Mistletoe kiss, my take on the next couple scenes we didn't get to see!!! Fiona challenged me to this and I've been putting it off. BUT NO MORE… it must be done.. all mistakes are mine, I don't own anything, seriously ..PURE HARM AND MAC FLUFF so if you don't like it DON'T READ IT and DON'T REVIEW IT.. I'm only accepting fun reviews these days, don't make me mad, ill put you in my next novel as the cow that gets butchered and ate.. or the chicken that gets fried or the.. never mind, you get the point. Plus I figured you needed some CHRISTMAS Holiday Fluffaroo! ENJOY_

As Mac stepped away from Harm, he smiled and pulled the door closed to the apartment. He quickly glanced again at the mistletoe that had just allowed him to kiss Sarah Mackenzie and smiled.

"Wait." She said as the elevator door closed before they could reach it.

Harm laughed as he came to a stop beside Mac. "They saw us kissing, wanted to give us some more time alone."

Mac glanced at him and shook her head. "They did not. Did they?" She started to panic.

"I think so. Maybe we should go back over there by the door." He whispered as she glared.

"I think these doors are safer." Mac stated.

"For you or me?" He teased, as he leaned against the wall, arms across his chest.

"Stop it, you're not funny." She tapped her foot, waiting impatiently for the non returning elevator.

"Oh." Harm gained a frown and looked down at his feet.

"You thought you were being funny?" Mac was shocked.

"No, not at all." He smiled, receiving a slap on the arm from his partner.

"It's Christmas, we got caught under the mistletoe." Mac tried to explain the situation.

"Ya, I don't think I understood it very good. Care to show me again?" He tried his smooth flyboy smile and eyes.

"Harm."

"Mac?"

"Stop it." She ordered as he laughed again.

"You know…" He started but was stopped by another slap to his arm.

"I don't want to know Harm." Mac put her hand up and waived it at him.

"Now don't go waiving that little Marine hand at me Major, which by they way, you aren't looking anything Marine tonight I do have to say." Harm reached for her hand then frowned when she moved it away.

"How much have you had to drink?" She quizzed.

"Tonight?"

"No, in all your life. YES Einstein." She laughed at the look on his face.

"Can we go back to the mistletoe proposition?" Harm begged.

"Don't like where this is going Mr. Rabb?" Mac had evil thoughts.

"I did till you started picking on me." He whined.

"Oh Harm, get a grip there Sailor." She took a step toward him. "You know, Harm, Ive heard that if you kiss within ten minutes under the same mistletoe that you just kissed under….that…" She took another step and ran her fingers up his chest.

Harm didn't realize he was holding his breath. He was always the one to make the flirty comments, the moves, but all of a sudden there was a shortness of air in his world. Her fingers were inching up his chest and they felt like fire scorching through his shirt. He tried to take a breath but every inhale brought more of her scent into his lungs making his heart literally stop with a THUD.

"You should probably breathe Harm." She was leaning toward him, her lips only inches from his.

"What do they say?" He managed to get out in a whisper.

"It's been known to be deadly." She pushed forward and took his lips against hers in another heart stopping moment that left them both breathless.

"It'll be worth it." He moved his right hand to her back and pulled her against him, his left hand moving up to her neck to pull her lips to his again.

"Ha, are you sure" She laughed as she slipped her hands into his jacket to move them along his waist and chest.

Harm held her close and moved his lips to her neck. Smiling so happily, thinking of all the times he had looked at that neck and dreamed of this moment. "You know,"

The elevator doors slid open without the warning bell, catching the couple in a very romantic embrace.

"Uh, the mistletoe is over there." Harriet pointed and tried to hide her smile.

"Harriet, how much for the mistletoe?" Harm asked, never taking his eyes off the woman in his arms.

"Don't sell it Harriet. It's deadly." Mac laughed and tried to push away from her captor.

"Mistletoe is deadly?" Harriet quickly headed to her apartment for her apparently forgotten jacket.

"In this case it will be." Mac kissed Harm again, hoping to leave him as jelly so she could wiggle out of his arms.

"Well in that case, it's a good thing we are headed to church. Ready?" Harriet smiled at the two as she walked by them again.

"So Mac, doing anything after the service?" Harm asked.

"Uh, home." She smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Could I give you a ride?" Harm smiled back then winked.

"Possible. If you promise to sit still at the service." She reached up and patted his cheek.

The elevator doors opened and the three headed toward the waiting party. Harm was doing all he could not to grab Macs hand, but knowing the Admiral was in their presence was sorta helping the situation.

As he shut the door when Mac had stepped in his car, he glanced around and found Harriet hurrying over to him.

"Harriet?" He started to get worried.

"Just wanted to give you this. Maybe for after the service." She pressed the mistletoe into his hand and smiled.

"After?" He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked.

"AFTER Sir. You had better be at the service too, or I will tell the Admiral." Harriet patted his cheek and waived at the laughing Marine in the car.

"What was that?" Mac asked as Harm climbed into the driver's seat and smiled at her.

He dangled the mistletoe in the air and glanced sideways at her. "Mistletoe."

"It doesn't work the third time." She smirked.

"What? You are making this up." He frowned.

"Just wait and see." Mac laughed and grabbed the mistletoe out of his hand.

"Ya, you just wait and see there sweetheart. I'll show you." He quickly leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

Mac glanced at the mistletoe and started to raise it, but decided to forgo the planned mission on account of a car horn blaring behind them and one irate Admiral throwing his hands in the air.

"How long is this service usually?" She asked as she glanced behind them and felt Harms hand warm on hers.

"Too long." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently, while turning out on the highway toward the church. "You know, we could break down."

"And suffer Harriet's wrath? No thank you. Drive sailor." She smirked and swung the mistletoe in the air, eyeing his smile and groan.

"That plant is going to be the death of me." Harm groaned and shifted in his seat.

Mac leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Told ya." She laughed as he groaned again.


End file.
